The invention relates to a mobile frame for the reduction of the axle loads of heavy vehicles, comprising at least one rotor wheel and one supporting member.
In construction machines, such as dredges, concrete mixers or the like, as well as in farm machinery, it is known to provide mobile frames on the vehicle frames which only are placed in contact with the road surface if and when the machines are to be moved over greater distances or if loads are higher than under normal operations. By using the mobile frames the loads upon the remaining axles are reduced and particularly on bridges and in case of insufficiently solidified ground the distribution of the load becomes more uniform. The mobile frames fixedly arranged at the vehicle frame, however, demand considerable constructive expenses and must remain permanently at the vehicle, although they are used relatively rarely. That is why the system of placing heavy construction machinery on flat-bed trailers, when it is to be hauled over major distances has been maintained. However, this produces two additional disadvantages, because as a rule a flat-bed trailer must be requisitioned and thus it is not available at all times and modern construction machines frequently are so high that in case of low underpasses, as they can be encountered precisely in the country, problems may arise which require considerable detours.
Consequently, the present invention is based on the problem of eliminating these disadvantages and to create a mobile frame which is inexpensive, adaptable and easy to handle.